Ch 1. Flying to the Rescue
by Jolteon998
Summary: Ash, Misty and Brock are beaten badly by Team Rocket and an Unsung hero enters to help them.
1. Flying to the Rescue

  
  
Flying to the Rescue  
  
  
"Today our hears are continuing their journey to Cinibar Island. Lets hope nothing   
happens on the way." The calm narrator said.  
  
"Ah it's such a nice day out today" Ash happily says as he stretches out his arms.  
" Yes it is very nice. But you shouldn't be thinking about the weather. You should be   
thinking of strategies for the Cinibar Island Gym." Brock sternly said to Ash. "Thanks for   
ruining the beautiful day Brock." Ash sighed. "Pika-chu" Pikachu imputed. "Well you should   
be listening to Brock, Ash." Misty scornfully said. "I know, I know!" Ash said annoyed,   
gripping his head. This went on as Brock, Misty, Ash and Pikachu walked through a forest.  
  
As this was happening a more evil fight would shortly begin as not too far up ahead  
the nefarious Jessie, James and Meowth started to put the finishing touches to their new   
trap. "Aren't we done yet?" James groaned. "Shut Up and keep digging!" Jessie yelled back.   
"But Jess each time we try to dig a hole for the twerps to fall in never works." James   
moaned. "This hole isn't for them to fall in." Jessie slyly said. "Yeah it's for you two   
dopes to fall in after you forget where ya put it." Meowth insultingly said. Jessie's gave   
Meowth and evil stare and soon after Meowth was covered in a mound of dirt. " But Jessie,   
what do you mean when you said it's not for the twerps?" James inquired. "Simple" Jessie   
devilishly said.   
  
"I don't like this." Brock causiously said. "What'd ya mean?" ash asked. "Well Team   
Rocket should have made an attempt to capture Pikachu around now." Brock stated. "Yeah   
you're right, they should try to capture Pikachu now." Misty agreed. "Pi?" Pikachu said   
puzzled. "What? Do you want, Team Rocket to capture Pikachu?" Ash angrily asked. "No! of   
course not." Brocky quickly answered Ash's question. "But we should be ready for them."   
Brock warned. "Aw, you're just being a fraidy cat." Ash mockingly said as he marched on with  
his little Pikachu following him. "Ash! wait for us!" Brock and Misty called to Ash as they  
started to catch up.  
  
"Here they come!" Meowth anxiously yelled. "SHHH!" James whispered to Meowth. "Get   
ready Arbok!" Jessie warned her Pokémon. "Charbok!" Arbok readily replied.   
  
"You guy's are just afraid that's all. Team Rocket isn't anywhere around here." Ash  
continured to roast Misty and Brock. "NOW!" a female voice cried from inside a bush, as Ash  
Brock Pikachu and Misty looked ahead and a Purple snake popped out of a well hidden hole.   
Then the eyes of the purple cobra like snake turned into a psychedelic colour fade from   
yellow, purple red and orange. Misty, Ash, Brock and Pikachu suddenly froze in place.   
  
"Ah-ha-ha-ha!" Two voices laughed from a bush as they emerged. Suddenly an evil   
song came on as Jessie and James started their famous motto. "To protect the world from   
devastation." Jessie happily said. "To unite all people in our nation."James shortly   
afterward.   
"To announce the evils of truth an love."   
"To extend our reach to the stars above."  
"Jessie."   
"James."   
"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light." "Surrender now or prepare to fight."   
"Meeeowth! That's Right!" Meowth said as he jumped in between the evil duo.  
  
"NNNGH! Teammmm Rockettt!" Ash groaned as he struggled to move. "Ah-ha-ha-ha."   
the trio insultingly laughed. "Now that Arbok used his glare on you, you're all defenseless  
and can't protect your Pikachu, which we'll take now." Jessie said as she picked up the   
paralyed Pikachu off of the immobile Ash. "You--You won't get away with this!" Ash barely   
said, but Team Rocket ignored it as the turned back towards their balloon.  
  
"He's right!" A voice stated from somewhere in the trees. "Huh? Who said that?"   
James inquired. "Put the Pikachu back with it's trainer and walk away and you will be   
allowed to leave." The voice threatened. "You can't threaten' us. Your even too scared ta'   
come out of the trees." Meowth insultingly said towards where the voice came from. "Fine.  
You asked for it." The voice warned.   
  
Just then a boy landed from jumping off the tree he was perched on. He was an older  
boy about fifteen, 5"7 and a small build. He was dressed in blue jeans, blue skateboarding  
shoes, a dark green shirt which was mostly covered by a brown over coat that wasn't zipped  
up-which gave him a slight appearance as a bounty hunter from the old west-,finally on the  
boy's head; his hair was a night black colour, he wore black glasses with small oval frames  
and on his head, sat a completely light green baseball cap, barren of any distinctive marks.  
The Boy was also wearing a green napsac with green sleeping bag and on his left side   
strangely, there was a sword. Then of course he had all of his pokeballs on a silver   
coloured belt.  
  
"And who are you supposed to be? A knight from the dark ages?" Jessie asked  
mockingly as the trio laughed. "My name is Sean O'Raw." the boy calmly said. "Well we don't  
care who ya are we're gonna beat ya!" Meowth yelled to Sean. "Arbok go!" Jessie yelled out  
as her purple snake emerged from the hole in the ground. "Weezing go!" James yelled   
afterwards as her released his pokeball containing the gaseous pokémon. "Pidgeot go." Sean  
calmly said as he released his pokémon. Out of the pokéball emerged a Large brown bird with  
multiple red and yellow feathers emerging from his forehead.   
  
"Oh we'll take that Pidgeot to!" James said confidently. "You'll have ta take it  
from me." Sean said even more calmly. "We will! ARBOK BITE THAT PIDGEOT!" Jessie yelled to  
her pokémon. "Pidgeot, Alpha attack." Sean said without any fear or effort.  
  
The giant snake dove at Pidgeot and a few seconds before Arbok took a bite out of   
the powerful bird, Pidgeot flew out of harm's way. Arbok stared at Pidgeot -who was in the   
air- then the giant bird disappeared. Arbok then was quickly knocked over, but what it was   
that hit him was nowhere to be found. Arbok got up once more and he was struck again and   
again and again and beaten up to twenty more times, then the gigantic bird reappeared beside  
his trainer, Sean.  
  
"What was that?!" Jessie asked in disarray. "That was one of my attacks." Sean said   
camly. "Don't worry Jess I'll ge em'." James heroically said. "Weezing smog attack!" James   
yelled to his poisonous pokémon. " *sigh* Pidgeot...2, delta attack." Sean said in a bored  
tone.   
  
Weezing released it's smog but soon after all of the smog was blown back toward   
James and obviously started coughing. Weezing then appeared to be hit three times suffering  
the same problem as Arbok because it couldn't see what was hitting it. Then from a south  
western spot coming towards Weezing at a great speed. Quickly Weezing was sent soaring into  
the air from the attack given from the enormous bird.   
  
All James could say was an incoherent gibberish. "Will you give the kid his Pikachu  
back now?" Sean asked confidently. "Or do you have anymore pokémon you want me ta defeat?"  
  
"No we're good." Jessie said as she, James and Meowth backed away towards their   
blimp, then quickly they leapt into their blimp and started to get away from Sean and his  
extremely strong Pidgeot. Sean then nodded at his flying pokémon which took off after the   
trio in their blimp. "Forgetting something?" he asked. "Oh! sorry." Jessie said as she   
handed placed Pikachu on pidgeot's back. "That's better." Sean said as his pokémon landed.  
Sean picked up the paralyzed yellow mouse and turned towards the balloon "Oh and one more  
thing!" He shouted as he nodded to his Pidgeot. Then at a blinding speed Pidgeot flew   
through the balloon and cut a gaping hole in it and team rocket flew off as their balloon   
lost it's air as they said "Looks like team rocket's blasting off again!" then as the   
balloon disappeared out of sight a small light flickered.  
  
Sean then turned to the still motionless figures, Ash, Brock and Misty and he   
placed his grass green napsac on the ground and started searching thought it. "Ah! Found   
them!" He exclaimed in victory holding up four pokéball type balls. He threw a ball infront  
of each paralyzed victims of Arbok's glare. Within seconds Ash, Brock, Misty, and Pikachu   
finally were able to move again. "Wow!" Brock exclaimed in amazement. "What are those things  
anyway?" He asked. "They're antiparalyzeballs. When a pokémon or human is paralyzed by a   
pokémon all I do is hurl this ball at em' and it releases gas that cures it. It's my own   
invention." Sean gloatingly said. "Cool" Ash said in agreement. "So what kind of attacks   
were those that you used on team rocket?" Misty inquired. "I personally hate yelling out   
the attacks because all it does is give your opponent a way to block it, But, if ya put   
the attacks in a sequence it makes the opponent unable to think of ways to block them."   
Sean intellectually said.   
  
"Anyway thanks-----" Ash said. "Sean O'Raw." Sean corrected him. "-O'Raw. Hey wait a  
minute! Your last name sounds familiar." Ash said as he was trying to think of what made   
Sean's last name so familiar. "Of course it should sound familiar my father the famous   
Pokéball researcher, Martin O'Raw, he increased the pokéball's containment field by 50%."   
Sean said again gloating. "Ummm, Yeah that's it." Ash said confused. "So what are your   
names anyway?" Sean questioned. "Oh! Well I'm Ash and I want to be the greatest pokémon   
master." Ash said as he introduced himself. "I'm Brock and I want to be the greats pokémon  
breeder." Brock said as he introduced himself. "And I'm Misty and I wanna be the cutest   
girl." Misty said happily. "I'm Sean and I wanna be the most toughest Gym leader ever." Sean  
said as he introduced himself to the rest of the group.  
  
"So where are you guy's headed anyway?" Sean asked. "Oh! We're going Cinibar Island  
so I can get my Volacno Badge." Ash told Sean. "Oh! Well what a coincidence, it just so   
happens I'm goin' to the Pokémon League myself. So maybe I could tag along with you?" Sean   
asked. "Sure why not." Ash said as he shook hands with Sean.  
  
Things turned out pretty good team rocket lost yet again and Ash has a new friend.  
  
  
to be continued...  
  
  
Well whatcha think? Tell me. Also I would like to know what think if I should skip the   
episode of "Riddle me this" when ash, brock and misty go to cinibar island and the episode  
directly after when Ash wins the badge or go directly to the episodes afterwards. Put it in  
your review thanks ^_^.  



	2. Can You Take The Heat?

  
(If ya don't mind I skipped a bit ahead i didn't think of doing the episodes with   
Ash battling Blane for the Volcano badge so this begins directly after Blane gives Ash the  
Volcano badge.)  
  
  
(Chapter 2)  
Can you take the heat?  
  
  
"Yes I got my very own VOLCANO BADGE!!!!" Cried Ash as he held up his new Volcano   
badge. "Oh that's great for you Ash but, I want to get MY badge too." Sean said with a mean  
tone in his voice. "You don't have a Volcano badge?" Ash asked in amazement.   
  
"No not yet, that is why I came with you. So I could have someone to talk to on my   
way to get my Volcano badge." Sean said politely as he drew his sword from it's scarab. Sean  
held the base of the sword by his face as the top pointed strait at the sky. He then lowered  
it and pointed it at Blane. "I challenge YOU Blane to a pokemon gym battle so I may earn my   
Eighth and final badge."  
  
"Ok, why don't we do it right now then." The raspy voiced gym leader told him.  
  
Not much more than ten minutes later Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu and Togepi were all   
standing on the sidelines as Sean stood at the trainers ledge staring at Blane. Not much more  
than one hundred feet down boiling lava layed beneath them and the only way across was a few  
hundred "poles" of rocks perturding out of the lava. "Are you ready?!" The gym leader yelled  
to Sean from across the Volcano. "Yes I am!" Sean called back."O K then! 3 pokemon no time   
limit." Blane explained."That's ok with me." Sean said back.  
  
"Good. Ninetails GO!" Blane yelled as he threw his pokéball which opened releasing   
the white fox as it landed on one of the "pole" rocks. Sean reached under a slot in his sword  
and took a pokéball, pressed the button and threw it, "Pidgeot, get ready."  
  
"NINETAILS, FIRE SPIN THAT BIRD!!!!" Blane yelled out to his Ninetails as it released a   
humungus tornado of fire that flew at Pidgeot. "PIDGEOT, WHIRL MANEUVER!!" Sean yelled to  
Pidgeot. Pidgeot quickly flew into the air and started to quickly flap it's powerfull wings  
creating an overpowering wind which blew the flaming tornado back at the fox slowly. Ninetails  
quickly jumped out of the way to avoid the flaming tornado. Sean saw this and quickly yelled  
to his Pidgeot "NOW WHILE IT'S OFF GAURD. PIDGEOT, ALPHA ATTACK!!!". Pidgeot then disappeared  
and Ninetails was struck twenty times in the air then landed safely on one of the long "poles".  
"Nice job Ninetails, Return." Blane said as a red beam came out of the pokeball that he pointed  
at the defeated Ninetails which turned it into light and pulled it back into it's pokéball.  
  
"Nice move kid, but you won't beat me that easy." Blane calmly said to Sean. "RHYDON  
TAKE CARE OF THAT BIRD!" Blane yelled out as a hulking rock beast emerged from it's pokéball  
and stood on one of the poles and grunted as it looked at the Pidgeot. "You think just because  
it's a rock type it will beat my Pidgeot. Hmmf, Pidgeot has beaten a full strength Onix. PIDGEOT  
GEO ATTACK!!" Sean yelled to Pidgeot. Pidgeot then started to orbit Rhyhorn which slowly   
increaced to the speed of sound. Rhydon did it's best to watch it but became too dizzy and fell  
to the ground to get it's berrings. As soon as Rhydon did this Pidgeot dashed into the sky  
and quickly dove down which it look like a cruse missle. Pidgeot slammed into the horribly  
dizzy Rhydon causing a massive explosion at the point where pidgeot slammed into Rhydon. Pideot  
flew out of the smoke but landed on a rock, very tired. The smoke cleared and Rhydon lay on the  
rocks unconcious. "Amazing." Blane commented, "Rhydon return." as he pulled back his out  
cold Rhydon. "Great work Pidgeot, I'm very proud of you, come on back." Sean said as he pulled  
back his tuckered out Pidgeot.   
  
"Now here's the pokemon you won't defeat, MAGMAR COME ON OUT!!" Blane yelled out as  
Magmar leapt out of the lava below and took a fighting stance on one of the rock poles. "Do  
you really think Sean can pull this one off?" Ash asked Brock. "I don't know. We'll have to  
see." Brock replied. "Chuuuu." Pikachu also added. Sean lifted a latch that opened another  
slot and took his next pokemon and put Pidgeot back in it's slot and closed the latch. He put   
his sword back in it's scarab and pressed the button on the new Pokéball he pulled out causing  
it to grow to it's full size. "Time for our win. FEAROW LET'S WIN THIS ONE!" Sean said with a  
happy tone as the brown bird flew emerged from it's pokeball with all of it's feathers ruffled.  
"Another bird eh?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Magmar take that Fearow down with your fire blast!" Blane yelled to his Magmar. It then fired  
one massive blast of fire that looked like a large stick figgure made of fire. "FEAROW ALPHA  
MANEUVER!!!" Sean yelled out to his Fearow. Fearow quickly flew up into the sky then orbited  
Magmar three times at full speed to confuse it and stopped behind it. "NOW FEAROW, SPIRAL   
ATTACK!!!" Sean yelled out. Fearow did a loop-de-loop behind Magmar to gain speed and also   
started to spin and looked like a drill. Magmar slowly turned around and was struck by the   
drill sending it hurdiling onto the next rock pole.  
  
"MAGMAR!!!" Blane yelled out in disbelief as Magmar lay out cold on the rock pole,   
"Return." He said dissapointedly. After the beaten Magmar was pulled back into it's pokéball,  
Sean's fearow landed beside him unharmed. "Wow! what a match." Ash said as all three just stood  
there with a look of disbelief on their faces.   
  
Later at the foot of the Volcano Blane stood and handed Sean a Volcano badge as Sean  
said, "Ha, that makes my Eighth and final badge." and pinned it to the inside of his overcoat.  
"Way too go Sean." Ash congradulated as he shook Sean's hand. "Yeah, you did really well."  
Blaine complimented. "Thanks but actually all your praise should go to my pokémon for they did  
most of the work." Sean said to them as he smiled. Sean, Ash, Brock and Misty all shook hands   
with the Gym leader and waved goodbye as they all walked into the sunset towards the docks to   
head to the mainland and their next Pokémon journey.  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued.............  
  
  
  
  
  
(There another Pokémon fanfic under my belt and if I do say so myself a pretty darn good one too!  
So tell me what you think of it. ^_^) 


End file.
